


Private Research

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Archive Warnings Definitely Apply, Blood and Gore, Drug Abuse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not the canon Lapis and Peridot, Other, Vaginal Prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Homeworld Peridot experiments on a captured rebel in her interrogation cell.





	Private Research

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that this isn't our regularly scheduled lapidot broadcast. I don't think Peridot would do this to the Lapis we know and love.
> 
> Probably.

Peridot clicked her fingers. Well, she clicked the fingers inside of her limb enhancer, and the cold metal cylinders that floated half a foot from the limb enhancer's body copied her motion. 

The end result of this was that rather than hearing a simple "click", the Lapis Lazuli that was sitting in the corner of her cell heard a loud twang and some scraping. Thankfully it had much the same effect.

The blue-skinned gem's head shot up from behind her knees, narrowed eyes attempting to stare down her captor. 

Peridot sighed. They were all like this, apparently. She thought back to the last Lapis they'd had here. She had arrived in similar circumstances to this one - picked up by one of the thousands of scout ships that patrolled Homeworld space as she tried to fly in on her own two wings. That one had been taken away from her before she'd been able to have any fun with her - her subordinate too. 

Not this time. Peridot could have as much fun with this one as she wanted.

The simple fact of the matter was that this Lapis had a chipped gem. A shame, really, as the best specimens had theirs placed as hers was - on their back. Hers was a bit lower down than optimal, but she was a good specimen. Now, without her wings, she would better serve Homeworld by being crushed and reinjected - hopefully to become another Lazuli, though that sadly wasn't certain. 

Still, despite the disappointment of this gem's loss, and the frustration of knowing that Homeworld had once been able to repair such flaws through Pink Diamond, there was a bright, sparkling silver lining to this debacle. Well, two actually.

The first was that Peridot had a recording of the Quartz soldier who was responsible for the damage saved in her databanks now. She would have to find time away from work to watch it - being seen watching execution videos was hardly a good look - but she was happily counting down the days until then.

The second was that this Lapis Lazuli was Persona non grata. She only had a few days until she was booked for recycling, but for that time Peridot had her entirely to herself.

Peridot stared back, fingers hovering uselessly in the air as she fought and won their little contest. She wondered how much this gem before her understood? She had held precious little information for them. She was simply a rebel who had been caught, after all. Unlike that previous Lazuli, she hadn’t been locked away for thousands of years. She no doubt knew what happened to a gem whose gem was damaged these days.

Peridot smirked as the Lazuli lowered her eyes. Yes, she knew. No doubt about it. Considering that, it would be easy to proceed with the next step.

“I’m going to open this cage now. You’re not going to try anything, are you?” Peridot’s sharp voice echoed ever so slightly throughout the room as she spoke.  
There was no answer. Peridot cocked an eyebrow as she watched the prisoner curl up once again, hiding her face away.  
“Hmmph. I hardly need your approval anyway.”

That would be doubly true soon enough. 

Peridot patted the pouch on her hip as she disabled the destabilizer field on the cell. It snapped back into existence with a crackle a moment after she stepped through the opening.

The prisoner still didn’t lift her head. 

“Alright…” Peridot spoke half to herself as she splayed her fingers, using her index to tap away at her display. She initialized a recording on the cell’s camera. A green-tinted view of her own back filled the screen. She took a moment to admire her gem before stepping aside to let the camera see Lapis.  
“…now that that’s sorted, why not make my tests a little easier for me? Turn around.”

Again, nothing. No movement, no sound. 

Perhaps she had been expecting further torture. Perhaps she truly didn’t realize that she was so close to death. But they both knew that she had no more information left to give. No more off-colors left to betray. 

Peridot grumbled, driving the sharp edge of her foot into the gem’s side. Even then, the Lazuli resisted her, refusing to make more than a quiet cry and saving herself from falling by reaching out to catch herself.

“Tsk.”

Peridot kicked again, this time with greater effect. Lapis cried out in pain, her arm shaking as she struggled to remain upright. A large, dark purple welt was already beginning to appear where Peridot was kicking her. 

“Tsk, tsk.”

Peridot kicked her for a third time, and Lapis finally fell. She whimpered in pain as the wound on her side began to bleed, and again as Peridot stamped her foot on it, pushing it down until Lapis rolled onto her front to escape.

“You got blood on me again. You really, really ought to cooperate more.”

The muffled cries of the gem pinned beneath her boot were the only response, naturally. It would take more than this to elicit a response from the broken gem.

Again, though, no response or approval was perfectly fine.

Peridot knelt down on top of the Lazuli, letting her gasp as she bore her entire weight on her back. She inspected the gem between her knees, noting the chunk that was missing from the left side, and the myriad hairline fractures that emanated from it. Satisfied that she had not done further damage to herself, Peridot proceeded without further scolding. 

She retrieved the small glass vial from the pouch on her hip, inspecting it as well. The liquid inside was somewhat like mercury in its behavior and coloration, but it was also semitransparent. There were 150 units of it stored within this vial. 

It was an experimental substance. Peridot had received it from her superior officer when she reported that she had to hold this Lazuli until her expiration, with instructions to use it and study the effects.  
Apparently, it was supposed to impair a gem’s use of their body.

The possibilities offered by such a technology were plentiful, and so Peridot was eager to observe it in action. If a gem could still move weakly under its effect, it would become an excellent tool in her repertoire. 

Peridot opened the seal on the vial, then leant down and poured its contents onto the helpless gem beneath her.

The reaction was more blatant than what Peridot had expected. Lapis let out a loud, pained groan, as if the liquid was somehow searing her. So, it was painful for the victim. Promising.

The next reaction piqued Peridot’s curiosity. She had emptied the vial, expecting most of the fluid to simply run off of the prisoner’s gem and onto her back. Instead, it clung to it, as if it were magnetically attracted. In only a few short moments, it had completely engulfed the cracked gem, hiding it beneath a shimmering, rippling surface that Peridot was afraid to touch. 

Lapis’s pained groan slowly faded, and Peridot felt the life draining from the body beneath her, noting it down in her mental log that this much was functioning as expected. 

As Peridot stood again, Lapis mustered a pitiful sound. So at least exercising her vocal chords was still within her grasp, to some degree.

Peridot temporarily switched to her notation program on her display, jotting down her initial observations before resuming the video feed. 

“Hmm… Alright. Can you hear me?”

Peridot expected nothing in response to this. Even if this Lazuli could hear her, she had no reason to respond and make things easier for her. Indeed, the prisoner remained silent. But Peridot saw enough – saw the little twitches, saw her pupil appear in the corner of her eye for an instant as she tried to look at the gem who had spoken.

“So you can? Good.”

Peridot smirked. No doubt Lapis was confused as to how she had figured it out. Did she really expect an expert to be so easily fooled?

Satisfied, Peridot walked around to stand in front of the prostrate gem. She nudged her head with her foot, noting the small puddle of saliva that had drooled out of her mouth. She was unsurprised to find Lapis glaring at her as she smeared her own blood across her face.

“Tsk.”

Lapis flinched before Peridot even began to move. It didn’t help – she was perfectly immobilized. Peridot’s foot connected with a satisfying crack, followed shortly by a wail of agony. She inspected the results.

As expected, Lapis had been unable to tense to defend herself. There was a large gash on her cheek, and Peridot could tell just by looking that she had knocked a few teeth out – there was blood mixed with the saliva that dripped from her lips now.

“Can’t protect yourself… Good. Do you want to try talking this time? I could kick you again if you don’t feel like it.”

Of course, Peridot wouldn’t kick Lapis in the face again. Her speech would already be dangerously impeded as it was, and a prisoner who couldn’t talk was no use to her. She’d just kick her some place else.

Thankfully, Lapis was not feeling particularly tough today. Even if she did think this was just another interrogation, it was clear that her resolve had left her.

A garbled “please…” reached Peridot’s ears as it bubbled out of the damaged Lapis Lazuli’s mouth.

“Hmmph. So you can talk. That’s good too. Your ‘beautiful’ face will live to see another dawn.”

It was true, but only just.

The prisoner’s eyes tracked her until they couldn’t any more, as Peridot walked to stand behind her instead. From there she could make her pronouncement.

“Well, Lazuli, you’ve been a good plaything for me–“  
A whimpered grunt.  
“-But you’ve already passed the point of being useful to Homeworld. And so, you are now only a plaything for me.”  
A groan. It almost sounded as if she was sobbing, though Peridot couldn’t see from here or on the camera.  
“Nyeh. It always sounds so corny when I say it like that…”

Peridot sighed, her shoulders slumping for a moment. She knelt down behind Lapis, frowning as she reached out to lift her dress.  
She’d ruined her own speech again. Now she’d have to edit it out of the video. But then there’d be a cut… Well, it was short, wasn’t it? Perhaps she could just leave it in. She’d see how she felt after the first viewing. 

Lapis seemed to sense what was happening, judging by the gurgled squeals she made as Peridot exposed her. 

Peridot’s smile came back.

In the pre-kindergarten days, when gems lived and bred only on Homeworld and the Diamonds had not yet emerged, their species bore their own children. From what Peridot had read and discovered through her experiments, older cuts of gem were fully equipped for such a process. By everting their interiors, they were able to deposit material that could form a geode. By the same token, they could instead act in a passive manner, accepting the insertion of this material into the same region and storing the geode inside of themselves.

The gems produced by such a process were crude and primitive. Every single one would be considered an off-color today, though out of respect for their age and what competence they had they were typically allowed to live. This was because it took hundreds of such deposits to form a reasonably sized geode, resulting in a mixture of incompatible material that produced half breeds and other disgusting abominations. 

Gem society had only begun to advance with the emergence of the Diamonds. Before Kindergarten technology was developed, they had organized what were effectively orgies of thousands of gems, at great expense. These would be entirely monogem events – all Amethysts, all Rubies, et cetera. As a result, rare types such as Sapphires were almost never bred, further compounding their rarity.

However, once the first Kindergarten prototypes were successful, this practice was immediately halted. Though intercourse still existed, it would require serious organization and numbers in order to produce a geode in the modern era – something which rebels and the like nearly universally lacked.

To further hamper any such efforts, modern cuts of gems were produced without the full compliment of genitalia. For Peridot, this meant that from the 2nd Era onwards her gem type had lost the ability to evert. She had theorized that it was perhaps more that they had lost the ability to shapeshift or transform in any way, and that such a limitation was a result of that, but had never asked such a salacious question of anyone.

Similarly, most gems who came through Peridot’s station were in a similar state. Some, particularly the more modern ones, completely lacked genitalia, and as a result their bodies lacked all faculties to produce the requisite material, either as a carrier or provider gem. Peridot was glad she was not so unfortunate.

And neither was this Lazuli. Peridot smiled as she admired the full compliment of natural gem features. 

Firstly was her anus. Every gem had one of those – so far, at least. Lapis was no different. It of course had nothing to do with reproduction; rather it had everything to do with making sure that gems did not need to regurgitate every single thing that they “accidentally” ingested.

Next, of course, was her vagina. Peridot had seen plenty of those too. Given that this prisoner had been poofed in the fight to recapture her, she was essentially virgin. Of course, the question of whether her particular band of rebels had been breeding with her had already been answered in a previous session.

And that was what had enticed Peridot this entire time, since the moment she had discovered the answer. This Lazuli was old enough that she could evert.

Peridot had only handled a few penises. More and more often, such ancient gems were becoming hard to come by. And when she had heard of them appearing, it seemed that the more senior Peridots were the ones to work on them.

No doubt a conspiracy. Peridot had no illusions that she was the only gem who had relations such as this with her prisoners.

Of course, the prisoner was not everted at present. Why would she be? Peridot would, as with so many other things, have to force it out of her.

Peridot’s fingers stroked the inside of Lazuli’s legs. Her limb enhancers allowed her to feel, approximately, what her metal fingers did. She felt soft, pliable skin, and a trembling fear that despite her weakness seemed to reverberate throughout the prisoner’s entire body.

“Ah, Lazuli… Won’t you come out for me? I’m curious. They don’t let us interrogate using methods like this, but I do enjoy it. You must have gotten quite good at pushing it out.”

Peridot’s fingers stroked over Lapis’s labia now, finally drawing the first proper sentence from the gem so far today.

“S-stop… I…” Lapis coughed. Peridot could see on her screen that it was blood.  
She’s still bleeding? Hmm. Another effect of the liquid.  
“…I can’t… too weak… you clod..!”

Lazuli’s voice peaked as Peridot prodded rudely at her clitoris. 

“Hmmph. Of course you can’t. What am I asking? You’re right, Lazuli. I’ll have to force it out of you.”

“Wh-what? No!” Lapis spat her response. More blood to clean up – or she could poof her and be rid of it instantly. No one would ask questions…

Regardless, Peridot had no interest in what Lapis wanted. She sighed, her ears quickly filling with the blue gem’s scream as she roughly thrust her finger inside.

And then removed it, covered in blood.

“Ugh… My finger, too… Lazuli, you really are the worst.”

Loud sobs, mixed with the occasional groan, were the only response this time. Peridot looked down and, with a flush of green on her face, realized her mistake.

The fingers on Peridot’s limb enhancers were typically an inch in diameter. They were malleable, so she could adjust them and make them narrower if she needed more length, but that was the standard size.  
The typical gem urethra was barely even a millimeter in diameter. They were almost entirely vestigial, though from what Peridot understood they were connected to a gem’s bladder, and would be used if they ingested fluids.

Of course, now Lapis Lazuli’s urethra was about an inch in diameter, and bleeding heavily. Peridot groaned, slapping the visor on her forehead with her clean hand. 

She had nothing against blood. Indeed, purple blood like Lazuli’s was rather common. But she did take issue with it getting everywhere. How was she supposed to admire such a rare specimen’s cock if it was floating in a pool of blood?

Well, there was nothing for it. Poofing Lapis now would be the end of it – she could easily choose not to reform, and Peridot would have to send her off to be recycled without ever having seen her full glory.

“Yet another mistake, captured on video… I’ll have to throw this recording out…”

Peridot leant in, inspecting the damage. 

Lazuli’s urethra was well and truly destroyed. Blood oozed from the mangled flesh, occasionally spurting when Lapis sobbed particularly hard. At this rate, she’d poof from blood loss. Peridot made the executive decision to abuse station resources, and opened another pouch on her hip. 

Bleeding was entirely unnecessary for gems. In combat, they never did it if they knew what was good for them. But a gem in a situation like this would bleed as much as she could. Disposing of their own material was an excellent way to dissipate their forms, after all.

And so, the station held plenty of equipment designed to staunch bleeding. Grumbling to herself, Peridot packed the wound with as much gauze as she could fit, disregarding the screams and watching as it quickly turned purple. It would buy her plenty of time, though it was unpleasant to look at. 

Satisfied, Peridot resumed her previous task. This time, she put her fingers in the right place. 

She had only done this a handful of times, and so she had to consult her reference notes on her screen as she rummaged around inside of Lapis. Eventually, she found the inner hole that would become the source of material once Lapis was everted. There were no notes here, though; in previous cases, Peridot had used forced application of sexual pleasure to force eversion and studied the process through that. Now she somehow had to pull Lazuli’s cock out of her, unassisted. 

She was both deeply grateful for the gift her superior had given her and deeply resentful. Resentful because it upset her usual process, and grateful because it encouraged her to explore new avenues of research. And because it stopped Lazuli from doing anything more than screaming her ears off, which she could easily bear. 

Eventually, Peridot figured out what to do. Careful to avoid damaging her prized specimen, she elongated one finger until it could easily fit through the hole, pushing it into the store of fluid it held back. Peridot shivered at the sensation, and then allowed her finger to return to normal size again. Lazuli’s usual sobbing was momentarily replaced by a groan as she felt the displacement inside of her.

From there, it was a simple matter of slowly drawing her finger back. 

 

Peridot was quite proud of herself as she noted down her method. Yes, her finger was now covered in a sparkling fluid that could best be described as glittery egg white, but she had succeeded in everting the penis of an entirely disabled gem. 

Peridot decided to take a few moments to clean up. She changed Lazuli’s gauze, happily noting the reduced flow as she replaced it. She briefly inspected her face, noting that she was no longer drooling blood and that her cheek had swollen up. And, lastly, Peridot mopped up all of the fluids that had been produced so far.

It was satisfying. The prisoner’s gem remained fully encased in that disabling fluid, and she still looked battered and bruised, but once the bleeding stopped completely, Peridot could continue with her experiments.

Peridot felt comfortable in leaving the cell barrier off now. Perhaps it would torment Lapis, knowing that ‘if only she still had her wings, she could fly free…’ She drew up a chair, sitting next to Lapis for the next hour and changing her gauze intermittently. The only sounds the prisoner made were when she did this, as it was clearly a painful process for her.

By the final change, the gauze appeared entirely clean. Peridot stuffed it back in her pouch, making a mental note to tell the next prisoner why it was already out of its wrapper, and pushed her chair aside. Lapis stirred with a groan.

“I suppose the delay is my fault, isn’t it Lazuli? Bleeding was your choice, but I can hardly blame you for it.”

Peridot gripped her elbow, twisting until her limb enhancer disconnected with a hiss. The socket, which could only be detached through poofing, remained in place, but her hand was free now. The fingers returned to their storage holes with a satisfying thunk.  
Peridot stretched her fingers, sighing as she inspected her hand. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but whenever she saw an Era 1… Well, yes. Nothing to be ashamed of.

As much as the fingers on her enhancers could provide a sense of touch, it remained imperfect. As Peridot reached out to stroke Lapis’s everted penis, she wanted to sense everything. 

In contrast to her blood, which was darker than her skin tone, Lazuli’s penis was a lighter shade. Peridot would place it as turquoise. Engorged as it was with geode material, it was warm and soft. If Peridot squeezed, Lapis would groan and spurt her ‘seed’ for her. If she stroked more vigorously, the hole would open up and it would flow out. 

Peridot tried combining both things. By squeezing firmly and stroking, she could make Lazuli’s voice crack as she ejaculated properly. 

Peridot wrote all of this down to the background noise of Lazuli’s tears. She had yet to find a specimen that this technique did not work for. As she understood it, it somewhat replicated the sensations and pressures a gem would feel in real coitus.

“Well, at this point most gems would think that I’ve decided to take pity on them, Lazuli. Unfortunately, I spoiled the surprise for you already, so I suppose I will simply say that ‘it only gets worse from here’, and leave it at that.”

“Stars…” Lazuli groaned, her speech slurred by her missing teeth and swollen cheek. 

“Hmmph. Quite.”

Peridot reached to another pouch on her hip. This one was a common tool in interrogation, used to hold open wounds as they were abused. Peridot withdrew her smallest one, and adjusted it down to its minimum size before inserting it. Lapis grunted.

The speculum had a small dial, which Peridot used her real hand to adjust. Ignoring Lazuli’s protests, she spread the tip of her penis until it was unable to act as a valve any longer. Geode material flowed freely, pooling between Lazuli’s legs as her engorged penis rapidly deflated. Peridot massaged the last few drops out by hand.

Peridot was slightly impressed by the amount of fluid Lapis had produced. It was expected, given how obvious it was that she had it inside of her, but considering that it took a hundred or so gems to start a geode… Peridot wondered how much of that was due to poor insemination techniques. No doubt much of this fluid usually went to waste like it had here.

Humming to herself, Peridot removed the speculum. Even in its deflated state, Lapis had a girthy penis. Peridot stroked it again, noting that the sounds Lapis made were now more pained than pleasured. 

“I wonder what your refractory period is… I hope we have enough time to drain you again.”

“P-please… don’t leave me exposed like this… it hurts…”

“Hmm, does it? Interesting. No one has ever said that to me before. Thank you for the information.”

Peridot withdrew two stakes from the loops on her belt. They were thin and long, made from a metal similar to her limb enhancers. Ignoring the screams, she drove them through the bae of Lazuli’s cock in a cross pattern. 

“There. I doubt you could pull it in yourself, but now it’s guaranteed.”

Peridot smiled, noting that none of the wounds bled. The stakes were good for that.

“Now, next…”

“Please…”

Peridot ignored the begging as she recalled her routine. This was something she could do to every gem, so it was memorized. But this time she was going to try it with her real hand for a change. 

She teasingly walked her fingers along Lazuli’s cock, stepping over the crossed stakes that protruded from it. Lapis whimpered as she went, no doubt knowing full well what to expect so far. Indeed, Peridot was following a predictable path.

Lazuli’s anus was surprisingly pliable. Peridot theorized that she could not clench it. As a result, she was easily able to spread and stretch it, using her enhancer fingers in conjunction with her real ones to pull and hold it open. 

Surprisingly, Lapis was relatively quiet. Perhaps being so relaxed meant that it was not painful for her?

Peridot released her grip, watching with admiration as the weak muscles pulled the hole vaguely back into shape, with the exception that there was now a gape roughly the size of the prisoner’s gem. It usually took hours of blood, sweat and tears to get to this point. 

Peridot hoped she could get the liquid back off of Lazuli’s gem…

Satisfied that the camera had captured her accomplishment, Peridot reached in with her hand. She could almost do it without touching the rim, too.

Prolapsing a gem’s anus was easier than with organic species. Given the relatively abstract nature of their forms, very little other than ‘that’s how it should be’ held them in place. Knowing this, Peridot reached in, grabbed a fistful of Lazuli’s internal wall, and tugged. With a pained scream, it was done. 

Lazuli had an impressive prolapse. It was almost as long as her penis, and about as thick as when it had been full. It twitched as Lapis hyperventilated, drooping somewhat and resting on top of her cock, all in that pool of fluid trapped between her legs. There was no external bleeding, though Peridot knew there might be some internal damage. 

Happily, Peridot leant down and kissed it. Of course, having been freshly reformed, Lapis was perfectly clean. She could lick and worship all day if she wanted to. In fact, she did decide to give it a lick. Peridot ran her tongue along the end, smiling as she felt Lapis shiver and heard her cry. 

As much as she loved experimenting with penises, they were messy. A well prepared prisoner would always have a clean anal canal. 

Peridot idly stroked Lapis with her hand for a few minutes, admiring the entire display. Eventually, she was happy enough.

 

Binding Lazuli’s hands was easy. Retrieving the fluid from her gem was difficult – especially when it came to drawing it away from the cracks – but with the aid of a pipette it was done.

At first, it appeared that the effects of the liquid may be permanent. Peridot sat on her chair and watched as Lapis laid still, either unable or unwilling to move. Eventually though it became apparent that it was wearing off. The stakes that she had driven through her cock were suddenly pulled against her crotch, much to Peridot’s satisfaction. 

“Alright, Lazuli. If you can do that, you can stand up for me.” Peridot reached out with both hands, her reattached limb enhancer joining the other in grabbing the gem by her wrist and roughly pulling her up. It was a strain, as always, but Peridot lifted the cuffs up and over the ceiling hook, ensuring that while Lapis could stand flat-footed, she could not possibly fall over.

“Good. Now spin. I’m getting off to this later, so show me everything.”

Peridot had fully removed her clothes now, making sure that her dress could not fall to cover anything up. Obediently, Lapis slowly span in a circle, tears streaking down her face as her cock and anus dangled limply between her legs. Her entire chest was bruised, and the areas where Peridot had kicked her were still swollen. Peridot thought it was a shame that her face was so messed up – having a pretty face to go with that disfigured body would have been nice.

She had no other regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There were originally some line breaks in here to separate some sections, but they apparently weren't saved by Word when I was writing this and now they're gone. I hope it's not too hard to read now.


End file.
